Modern vehicles are increasingly manufactured with improved amenities and features. For example, features that previously were luxury items are now commonplace. Accordingly, manufacturers continue to improve amenities to provide for improved operation and customer satisfaction. The application provides for an improvement to an interface and control of a power window system to provide additional technical advancements thereby improving a customer experience.